1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a so-called ink jet recording method which records images and characters by fine ink droplets discharged from nozzles of an ink jet recording head has been used in various fields. The aforementioned ink jet recording method is also used in printing with respect to a recording medium (for example, plastic film or the like) with low ink absorbability or without ink absorbability. For example, JP-A-2007-277380 describes that by using an energy ray-curable ink including water, a photopolymerizable compound, a photopolymerization initiator and the like, printing with respect to the recording medium with ink non-absorbability is performed. Since such an energy ray-curable ink is cured by irradiation of energy rays, the energy ray-curable ink can be fixed on the recording medium with ink non-absorbability such as a plastic film, also.
Then, a flexible packing film is widely used for packing foods or the like. The flexible packing film is used for displaying product names and the like of products to be packed, and has a recording surface (formed of, for example, plastic materials such as polyolefin, nylon, polyester, and the like) on which images are printed. Gravure printing is commonly used for printing with respect to the recording surface of the flexible packing film, and a gravure ink which is used in the gravure printing is obtained by dispersing or dissolving components such as pigments and resins in organic solvents (refer to JP-A-2012-46587).
However, since the gravure ink described in the above JP-A-2012-46587 has organic solvents as a main solvent, there is a case where a special exhaust equipment is necessary, or a problem of environmental load occurs.
Instead of using the gravure printing which uses the gravure ink, applying the ink jet recording method which uses the energy ray-curable ink described in JP-A-2007-277380 to the printing method (recording method) on the flexible packing film to solve such a problem is being considered.
However, since the energy ray-curable ink uses the photopolymerizable compound and the photopolymerization initiator, there is a case that it may not be the case that the effect on the reduction of environmental load is sufficient. Furthermore, since the mechanism for irradiating light is necessary to cure the energy ray-curable ink, problems such as the increase in size of an ink jet recording apparatus and the increase of power consumption, the complexification of light irradiation control and the like have occurred.
Particularly, since the flexible packing film is widely used in packing foods, reducing the consumption of components such as organic solvents, photopolymerizable compounds, photopolymerization initiators and the like to minimize the effect on human body is demanded.
A water-based ink for an ink jet recording of which a main solvent is water is being developed to solve the problems described above, however, images obtained by recording the water-based ink in the related art on the flexible packing film do not have sufficient abrasion resistance and sufficient peeling resistance yet.